1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in material storage silos.
2. Prior Art
A silo having an attachment device for connecting the upper part of the silo to a tippable loading frame of a transport vehicle is known through prior use. Silos of this type are used, for example, to store cement or gypsum on construction sites. They are relatively large and must therefore be transported horizontally. To load such a known silo on a transport vehicle, the vehicle approaches close to the silo. The loading frame is tipped up into a nearly vertical position, in which it rises above the silo. The upper end of the silo is then connected to the loading frame with cables. As the loading frame is lowered, the silo is tipped and loaded onto the loading frame.
The disadvantage of this silo is that both during loading and unloading an operator must climb onto the silo in order to connect or disconnect the cable to or from the attachment device. There is a need in the art to eliminate this disadvantage.